moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Icewing Brigade
---- |Row 6 title = Links |Row 6 info = Web Page |imagewidth = 200}} The Icewing Brigade is the military section within The Citrine Eagle. Where men and women of all backgrounds and specialties can meet and assist for the greater good of Alterac; Starting from the bottom as an enlisted serviceman, and devoting life and limb to someday lead others with the use of unique skills. within the Brigade. It is where someone can push their mettle to the very limits, and end up basking in the fruits of their hard work and devotion. From the scout, to the warrior on the front lines. It is the place to be for the hardest of people and the ones that aren’t afraid to get their hands dirty in the trenches. The general purpose of the army of The Citrine Eagle where their martial prowess knows no bounds. It is where people go to learn of scouting techniques and imbue themselves with battle techniques that are only taught within the Brigade to give them the edge they need in combating their foe. This article is a transcription of the corresponding page on the Citrine Eagle Website. =Background= ---- The Grand Alliance Army was first formed under the banners of the Alliance of Lordaeron as a means to combat the oncoming tides of the Orcish Horde. In this Alliance, Alterac, ruled by a man who would betray those he swore his loyalty to, and shock the generals of the armies of his homeland. One man in particular, General Hath, saw the treachery of the Alteraci king and offered to allow the Alliance of Lordaeron to have vengeance against the traitor king. Now, the Icewing Brigade takes the place of the Alterac Army of old, and without a Kingdom to serve, the armies of Alterac serve as a paramilitary force only sanctioned by the citizens of Alterac for their protection and well being. With the Brigade having endured through the hardships of the Alterac Mountains from their inception as the Snowcap Brigade, and later the Icewing Legion — the Brigade has gained its stride and notoriety from exemplary service to the people of Talongrab in the name of the Alliance. As protectors of the people of Talongrab, and those who venture so far out to forge a new life for themselves, the Brigade offers its prowess to ensure the people of Talongrab are safe while the Citrine Eagle is away, and help to better protect the order while it is within its walls. Under the command of [[|Marcus Banes DeBray|Marcus]], and Jezebel DeBray, the Brigade has seen innovations and the improved defense of Talongrab, as well as a new wave of Alliance patriotism among the people of Alterac who settle so close to the battle for Alterac Valley. =Roles= ---- Citrine Soldiers The fine men and women of the Icewing Brigade are the first line of defense in the protection of the few footholds within the Alterac Mountains. While danger lurks on every corner, the soldiers of the Icewing Brigade are regarded as heroes for their apt defense of key areas in Talongrab, and Alterac from the Horde forces that seek to undo the Citrine Eagle and her allies in their struggle against the many perils of Alterac. Whether in Alterac or abroad, the Icewing Soldier is an intergral part in the might of the Citrine Eagle. Talongrab Guardians An Icewing soldier has the unique opportunity to serve for the protection of Talongrab within the keeps walls. Under the command of the Talongrab Warden, members of the Icewing Brigade are the first on-call for guardsman duties when the Citrine Eagle are at home in Talongrab. They also take on guarding the prison when needed, and local investigation of public affairs. And while the rest of the Citrine Eagle is away, it is up to the Talongrab guards to protect the homefront. =Structure= ---- While the Icewing Brigade follows the structure of the Stormtalon Confederation, the most important aspect of a strong military is its chain of command. The Icewing Brigade rank structure consists of several sub-ranks within each ranking category. From enlisted men, to junior and senior officers. The Icewing Brigades structure rewards effort in service to the people of Talongrab. All members of the Icewing Brigade begin at the rank of Junior Enlisted, and for a short period of time are evaluated based on their performance within the Brigade. After they have met the expectations of Icewing Command, they are promoted into the ranks of the Enlistedmen, and their journey in the Icewing Brigade may truly begin. =Garrisons= ---- During the Icewing Brigade's service in Alterac, numerous outposts and garrisons have been established throughout the Alterac Mountains to safeguard the Citrine Eagle from all threats. The majority of the outposts are manned by a few Icewing soldiers who serve three month long assignments at a particular garrison. These soldiers reside at the outposts and monitor the region for any potential threats. Icewing Enclave The Icewing Enclave serves as the headquarters for the entire Brigade and is the most heavily guarded and manned of any of the garrisons. Located in a small valley north of Talongrab, the Enclave is only reachable by flying or through the tunnels that run to Talongrab. In order to be granted entry to the tunnel, one must present an Icewing Identification Card. The Enclave consists of a barracks, bunker, armory, war room, and outdoor training course. The buildings are disguised to appear insignificant, from above only seeming like a church, two towers, and small house. The South Pass Gate The South Pass Gate was constructed early into the Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth as a measure to keep the Alterac Mountains safe. The South Pass Gate is a wall that spans the southern mountain pass into the Alterac Mountains. Merchants, refugees, and anyone not considered an enemy of the Citrine Eagle or Grand Alliance are granted passage. The South Pass Gate is the most heavily manned second to the Icewing Enclave and has a small outpost beneath it to house and feed the soldiers stationed there. Frozenpeak Outpost The Frozenpeak Outpost is located within a large valley in the western Alterac Mountains. Frozenpeak Outpost protects the numerous mining communities in the area which provide Alterac Granite to the Citrine Eagle, their primary source of revenue. The Granite Campaign was lead from Frozenpeak Outpost by First Lieutenant Toderick Stoneward and has since received more soldiers to fortify the Brigade's presence in the surrounding region. Lordamere Overlook Lordamere Overlook is the smallest of the Icewing outposts, comprised only of a small guard tower and many tents outside. Located along the southern coast of Lordamere Lake, Lordamere Overlook is remotely hidden and serves mostly as a scouting outpost to monitor Forsaken activities on Lordamere Lake. Despite it's remoteness, it is often considered the most pleasant of postings due to the warmer weather. Thondroril Station Set up alongside the Thondroril River, Thondroril Station monitors east of the Alterac Mountains for any threats. Thondroril Station consists of a small barracks, two watch towers, and a dock for the canoes used to patrol the Thondroril River. Thondroril Station faces many threats from brigands, Forsaken, Syndicate, and the many other threats of the Hillsbrad Foothills. However, Thondroril Station remains standing, mostly due to reinforcements from Talongrab to protect against any large assaults. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations